The Black Swordsman
by eternalenergy
Summary: Kirito is lost in heartbreak when Asuna leaves him after the events of SAO. Lost in life, he uses the Nervegear to rejoin the virtual world. This time with a new game called: Lord of the Rings. However, this game is no MMO and both sides of the war of Middle Earth are after him. Which side will get to keep him? And does Kirito have any say in this? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Link start!"

White, like snow surrounded his vision. No, not like snow. Snow was not as unforgiving as the blank emptiness that was the world around him, as he began to travel through the bounds of the physical world, and into the madness that was digital world.

Color, streams of color bolted towards him as they beamed past him into his vision. Closing his eyes, he let the Nervegear take over his mind and put him into this new world. It was called Lord of the Rings, he had never heard of it. Apparently it was a book that was made a century ago and now it was turned into software so the people can experience it. It was not a MMO, just a single player game. He wanted a change from all of the deaths he experienced in Sword Art Online.

Still, who is to say this game will also not have deaths? The NPCs were said to have been programmed like players so if you asked them a irrelevant question, they could still answer. Then if they died…would it still feel the same? "No!" he told himself, "they won't actually die this time, this is not a real death here."

As the red beamed past him, it reminded him of Asuna. The girl he had met in Sword Art Online. White and red, they suited her with her fiery orange hair and warm brown eyes. He remembered how happy they were towards the end of the game, of their daughter Yui, and how the log cabin by the lake that they bought and got married in.

Happy memories got replaced by heartbreak soon after though, when he finally defeated Heathcliff to end the game, he met Asuna in the real world. He did not meet her expectations and she left him. Sad and alone, he started going back towards the Nervegear.

"What do I have to lose?" he thought, never once did his sister cross his mind, she hated him now. Or so he thought, but still, he had no friends and the virtual world was ever leering over him. After descending into the dips of madness, buying a game, and installing it. He was back in the virtual world. Where he truly belongs.

* * *

White faded to black as he opened his eyes, blinking several times to get them used to this world. He looked down at his hands and fisted his hands. He saw his feet and lifted one up. "Everything seems to be working." He thought. He pulled down the system menu, and scrolled over to the logout button. The button appeared just below the interface button.

"No, I'm not going to get out of where I belong." Sighing he took a look of what he was wearing and his inventory. Everything was the same. "Was my weapons and items stored within the Nervegear?" he thought. It was the only explanation for keeping all of his gear and items. Quickly equipping everything that he had back in Sword Art Online, he smirked as he felt the familiar warm black coat envelop him and the weight of his two swords; Elucidator and Dark Repulser. He smirked at the sky as in a challenge. Now he felt ready.

Looking around he saw Trees and overgrown vines and shrubs littering the gound. A thin path was under his feet and was laid out in one direction. Forward. Turning around, he was met with more vines and trees, but there was no path behind him, it was set out before him. "Where am I?" he murmered, "no NPCs around here… some starting zone this is. Well, only one thing to do then."

Taking a deep breath, he smiled and steeled himself for the things that were to come. His feet picked up and he began running down the path. The trees turned into blurs as he picked up speed, he laughed. Not a small chuckle, or the usual half smile that he did. It was a full out laugh, even surprising himself that he did it though he couldn't deny that he was happy. "I belong here."

The dirt dusted up as his feet hit the path quickly then jumped back up again. It was a sprint, he couldn't wait to start seeing the NPCs, the man must have been a genius to have thought this up, the unlimited amount of questions you could have asked and the NPCs all answer. It must have taken him years and lots of people. A small campfire glowed in the darkening forest as the sun began to set.

"Wow good timing, I wonder if that was programmed." He thought, but then stopped his feet suddenly. "I haven't fought any monsters yet, will they be friendly?" he stopped and remembered his time with Asuna and Yui and how they went to go save Thinker. "Better to trust and regret, then doubt and regret…even if I am only level 1." He looked up at his name and health bar to confirm it but saw his old level, 108. He grunted in surprise and then shook away all doubt until only confidence was left.

Walking up toward the ruins that held the campfire at the top, he passed a sign that said: Watchtower of Amon Sul. He shrugged at the name, it gave off an uncomfortable ring and he silently drew Elucidator, The black sword gleamed in the dark night, giving off its own dark light if such a thing even existed.

Climbing up to the top where the campfire was, he peered at them from a large rock which easily hid him from their sight. "This Mister Frodo, is some nice, crispy, bacon!" one of the things said, it looked and sounded like a human but it was much too small. There were four of them, they weren't being quiet and they had small daggers but were more like swords to them tossed to the side.

They were easy prey and could be killed easily if he wished. He was drawn out from his thoughts by one of them yelling at the others. "Put it out you fools! Put it out!" and stomping on the campfire while the others hollered their protests. A loud and cold shriek split the air and chilled all of them to the very core. He looked back at the four who all looked very pale and were scrambling for their weapons.

The four were clumsy and unorganized, they made a wall to protect the dark haired one. "Was he their leader?" he asked himself. They didn't look very confident and had the expression of players seeing their health bars at zero back in SAO.

Five cloaked figures with gleaming two-handed swords slowly walked towards the four and aimed their swords at the terrorized things. They were stilled with fear and the first two were just thrown aside with ease landing on the opposite wall and one right on the other side of his rock, but didn't take note of his presence.

"Back you devils!" The blonde one shouted and tried to hit one of the figures with a frying pan but was just pushed aside like the others. The last one was the dark haired leader, who dropped his sword and scrambled back, tripping over the uneven cracks and landing on the ground with a plop.

His face, pale and fear-stricken was showed to him at the perfect angle to see the terror in his eyes. It was too close. Behind the rock, he couldn't take it anymore, it was too much like the Moonlit Black Cats. It would not be his fault again, he would not let another person die. Party member or not, he was going to save them. Memories of their deaths plagued his vision and with a cry he leaped out from behind his rock and charged towards the blade that was going toward the person's chest.

**A/N**

**Wow, that was really short, but first chapters always are right? **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want to get feedback somehow right? Please tell me if I should keep going or if you think the characters are getting OOC because what I want is to get this story the best it can be so please review and tell me what you think! **

**Haters are not welcome but constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Swordsman Chapter 2

_His face, pale and fear-stricken was showed to him at the perfect angle to see the terror in his eyes. It was too close. Behind the rock, he couldn't take it anymore, it was too much like the Moonlit Black Cats. It would not be his fault again, he would not let another person die. Party member or not, he was going to save them. Memories of their deaths plagued his vision and with a cry he leaped out from behind his rock and charged towards the blade that was going toward the person's chest._

A bright blue light appeared out of seemingly nowhere, Elucidator glistened with fury as it parried the Morgul Blade. The Ringwraith did not even have a chance to shriek his anger at the denial of his kill before he was rightfully cleaved in his chest, a deep gash appeared and the black blood of the cloaked figure spilled down onto the cold stone floor. The Ringwraith then screamed and ran down into the shadows at the bottom of the watchtower while it regained its health and waiting for its companions to finish the fight.

The hobbits were in awe of their savior as he then came out of his finishing move on the first wraith and was ready for the next blade lunging towards his stomach and easily sidestepped it. His feet were getting accustomed to the terrain and he was going to try and use it against the enemy. Feeling the air of another blade descending down on his head and the gasps of horror, the swordsman smirked and blocked the cursed sword with his own glowing one. The other two then joined in the fray and attempted to stab him.

Sweat gathered on the swordsman's brow. "I can't keep dodging forever!" he thought, glancing between the four remaining wraiths and seeing which one would lunge for a death blow next. None of them moved towards him and he took his chance and leapt up on top of a rock and used the higher ground against the wraiths and angled his swords down at them. His dark cloak followed him like a shadow, posing like a dark angel, attacking the five demons that dared to harm others. His two swords pulsed with their blue and red energy filling him with power.

Gathering the energy in his body he side-stepped another blade followed by a parry, and then released his power. Unleashing the move 'Starburst Stream' his arms became a blur as they whipped around the bearer at an inhumane speed creating a ball of purple light as the blue and red melted together slashing all of the Ringwraiths many times over.

Moving in frenzy, he needed to swing faster. Several of the wraiths got in cuts on his sides and cheek. They weren't deep, but as soon as they appeared a debuff appeared next to his name. He didn't have time to read it but he saw the image of a melting skull fading into a black wisp. "Faster!" He screamed and became a complete blur then, rivaling Asuna herself for speed. As the light faded away from his swords his arms fell limp and his swords were by his sides.

His energy was exerted, he gave all of his energy into one last death-defying glare at the wraiths and glanced at their health bar seeing that they had barely made it about three-fourths of the way down. That finishing move would have killed every boss except Heathcliff himself. His shock must have shown and they gave out a dark yet high pitched laugh, but that made it all the more terrifying and they calmly slunk back into the dark forest below. Collapsing to his knees, his limps felt like stone and he dropped his swords onto the cold ground with a loud clang.

His face and side were on fire.

Putting his finger up to the cut, he felt a small stream of blood trickle out of it. Hissing as it trickled down his face, he grabbed his left side where a small patch of blood was growing and getting soaked into his shirt and coat wearing down their durability. He choked as he tried to breathe and it let out in a coughing fit.

Breathe in…breathe out…

Focusing on gaining air back into his system, he didn't notice the four others gather around him. The blonde one picked up Elucidator but almost dropped it again when he felt its weight. He then carefully put it into his arms and struggled to walk over to the fallen swordsman.

"You dropped this Mister!" The blonde one said softly taking note of the struggle that was going on with the cloaked man.

"Move back Pip, give him some air!" The brunette chastised his companion who had gotten too close to comfort for their hero.

The dark haired one stepped forward, and tried comforting the swordsman. "Is there any way we can help you?" he asked. Pointing a finger in the air he made some interesting symbols in the air and conjured a shiny silver red box. However, he really just pulled out his game menu and took a healing crystal out of his inventory but to others, it looked like he had performed magic.

"Wow! Are you a wizard? We know a wizard. His name is Gandalf. Do you know him?" The brunette who didn't know personal space asked.

"Hush up Pip!"

"Well can we at least know his name?"

A loud shattering sound echoed around the watchtower. The four focused back on their savior instead of the bickering hobbits and watched in awe as silver and blue diamonds exploded into the air and gathered around by the swordsman then flew into his chest.

Mumbling softly he felt his wounds still on his side and cheek. Even though they were no longer bleeding they were still open and ready for infection to set. "Must be the debuff." He whispered to himself. As he focused in on it, it read _"Morgul Blade: Poison stops crystals and potions from healing player and player affected will turn into a wraith within three days of being inflicted by poison and making player unplayable. Only holy light from an Elf can be the cure."_

"WHAT?" He yelled and jumped to his feet before his wounds screamed in protest and he may or may not have let out a slight whimper. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth and letting out a small grunt he tried to take a step but his side collapsed on him and he closed his eyes ready for impact with the jagged stone but only soft arms enveloped him. Picking him up like a bride, the arms were big and he struggled trying to get out of the arms but the arms just squeezed him tighter.

Opening his eyes he saw a tall man, a little above 6 foot carrying him in a black cloak. (A/N Not as cool as his though!) He was a pretty handsome man, long dark brown hair and slight stubble on his face. The thought brought his mind back to Klein and when they first met and how he called him cute and how he was just his type.

The thought raised a blush to his face. "H-hey! Put me down!" He kicked out but regretted it immediately and moaned as his side ached in protest.

"You have been cut by their blades, we must get you to Rivendell quickly." The man said and quickly began to set a fast pace towards the forest opposite of where the Ringwraiths retreated to. He quickly commanded the four to pack up the remains of their camp and they set off into the forest.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I love the feedback you've given me and it really made me want to get the next chapter out ASAP! I know that Frodo was supposed to get stabbed but I wanted to mix it up a bit, I'm not going to follow either story-line exactly but it will be similar in some places. Don't worry Frodo lovers! I know I mixed it up with who got stabbed and yada-yada but I'm going to make Mines of Moria totally epic..or I'll try to.  
This was the first battle scene I've ever written so sorry that it's bad but if you guys tell me what more I can do I promise that the next one will be better! Thanks :)**


End file.
